Team Granger
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Part of the Team Series. A Collection of Ten different Hermione pairings. Individual Warnings will be at the top of the chapters where necessary. 1.HermioneHarry 2.HermioneTheo 3. HermioneLucius 4. HermioneDraco
1. HermioneHarry

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Easter Egg Hunt - House Elf**

 **The Multi-Ship Challenge - HarryHermione and Headphones**

 **TV Show Quote Challenge - I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl.**

 **Favourite Characters Challenge - HarryHermione**

 **Unusual Pairing Challenge - HarryHermione**

 **Famous Witch and Wizard Cards - Immunity and Carnival.**

 **School Of Prompts - Vigorously.**

* * *

 **Word Count - 1358**

* * *

 **Alone Time**

"Harry? I'm home," Hermione called as she closed the front door behind her. "Work was a nightmare! Those old relics on the Winzengamot, thinking they have immunity to any new law that's fetched in, just because they're set in their ways," she continued, pausing when she didn't get a reply. "Harry? Are you home?"

Slipping her shoes and coat off in the hallway, she entered the lounge, not surprised to find Harry lying on the sofa, eyes closed, headphones on. She rest a gentle hand on his leg, trying and failing not to startle him. He jumped, his eyes flying open, his hand searching for his wand before he'd even realised it was her.

He pushed the headphones off his head, offering her a sheepish smile. "Hey sweetie," he said, pulling himself into a sitting position so she could sit beside him. As soon as her bum touched the couch cushion, he was wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him for a cuddle.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Nightmare. You'd think that I was asking for the world, really. All I want is for measures to be put in place so that House-elves are treated with more respect, like our Miffy."

At the sound of her name, the house-elf popped into the room, a wide smile on her face. "Evening, Miss Hermione. Is there anything you be needing from Miffy?"

"No, thank you, Miffy."

Miffy was Harry's elf, acquired when Kreacher got to old to continue his work. Hermione had argued the point for weeks until Harry had arranged with Minerva for Hermione to return to the kitchens at Hogwarts. Harry had asked a few pointed questions, and it hadn't taken long to convince Hermione that the elves enjoyed their work.

Instead of continuing to fight the losing battle of having them all freed, Hermione had begun campaigning for better treatment, a campaign that was drawing in far more approval.

"You can take the evening off, Miffy, if it suits you. We'll be going out shortly," Harry told her with a smile. Hermione looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head.

"Thank you, Harry Sir."

As Miffy popped away, Hermione dug a none too gentle elbow into Harry's side. "Where are we going?"

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing with those elbows, woman," Harry yelped. Hermione laughed.

"Sorry baby, I'll kiss it better for you later," she teased.

"Hmm, that's better," Harry murmured. "We're going to the carnival. I'm tired of going to wizarding places and being interrupted. I love our friends, but a night out for just us would be nice, you know?"

"That sounds perfect," Hermione agreed. "I'll get a shower and change, and then we'll go. You tidy your books away," she said, pointing to the various books and parchment that lay haphazardly on the living room table.

"Aye aye, Captain," Harry said, saluting her with a cheeky grin. Gesturing to the books, he said, "It's a total role reversal this, isn't it? Bloody Mastery."

Leaving school, Harry had been decidedly uncertain about his future. Kingsley had offered him a job with the Aurors, which he'd quickly turned down, having had enough with fighting to last him a lifetime. Upon the refusal, Kingsley had sat down with Harry, and they'd come to an arrangement that suited them both. Harry would undertake further study and gain his mastery, at which point he would work as a defence tactician and trainer with the Auror training academy.

"Hmm. A bit more reading never hurt anyone," Hermione told him reproachfully as he began tidying up. She left him then to get herself ready.

A night out, just the two of them. It was just what the healer ordered.

 **.O.O.O.O.**

Forty eight minutes later and an impatient Harry was shooing a complaining Hermione out of the door.

"But Harry, my hair -"

"Looks beautiful, as does the rest of you. Jeans and trainers are perfect for the carnival, Hermione, and you look wonderful. Now lets go."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing at the pleading look on Harry's face, and she conceded the point, accepting the coat that Harry was holding out for her, putting it on as Harry locked up with both his key, and his wand.

"Hold on tight, love," he told her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Concentrating on his destination, Harry pulled them both into the tight tube of apparition.

Hermione steadied Harry as they landed, (he'd never master magical travel), and they set off on foot to where they could already hear the blaring music. Turning a corner, the bright flashing lights stunned them both for a second. Harry turned to grin at her for a second, before he took her hand in his own and pulled her forward.

For all of his experience in fighting, he'd still never been to a carnival. Hermione allowed him to pull her along with a fond smile on her face. She often found his enthusiasm for simple things to be infectious and this was no different. As Harry calmed his pace slightly, she fell into step beside him.

"Shall we have a walk around first, see what's here?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, his head turning quickly as his eyes passed swiftly from ride to ride to food stand and then to the carnival game stands.

She laughed lightly at him, then turned to walk to the nearest game. She was sure he would want to try them all.

Three quarters of an hour later, she was proven correct as she tried to carry two large teddies and a bag with two goldfish inside. Harry chuckled as she juggled for a moment, before he took them from her.

"I'll uh.. just go and put them in the car, love. I'll be back in a second."

She grinned at him and nodded, getting in a cue to buy them both a coffee. It was a chilly evening, and her fingers were starting to get cold. Harry rejoined her five minutes later, the teddies and fish apparently safely 'in the car.'

As she handed Harry his coffee, she noticed his eyes narrow, then the happiness in his expression seemed to dull all of a sudden.

"We've got company," he warned quietly. She turned around, unsurprised to see Ron and Lavender walking towards them, Ron waving vigorously to get their attention.

"Hey Ron, Lavender," Harry greeted when the intruders reached them. He leaned over to place a careful kiss against Lavenders cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl," Ron said cheerfully, kissing Hermione's cheek and patting Harry on the back.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow. "Why would you want to steal me?"

"We need to pick your brains about decorating charms," Lavender said with a wide smile. "I've finally convinced Ron that the house needs redoing, but I'm terrible with those kind of charms."

Harry rolled his eyes. "This couldn't have waited until tomorrow, I suppose?"

Ron shrugged. "We're here now. Come on mate, let's leave these two to talk colours, I want to go on those dodging things."

Harry opened his mouth to object, but Hermione squeezed his hand. Pulling him closer she kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "it's fine, we'll make up for it later," in his ear.

He sighed and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Come on then, Ron. Let's go on the _Dodgems_."

 **.O.O.O.O.**

Harry lay on his back, Hermione curled into his side. As he caught his breath, he dropped a kiss to her hairline.

"I'm sorry tonight didn't exactly go as planned."

She paused in her stroking his bare chest to incline her head up to his. "It was perfect. I love you, Harry."

He smiled. "I love you too."


	2. HermioneTheo

Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Written for; Easter Egg Hunt - Parchment

MultiShip - TheoHermione and TV Guide

Minor Character Bingo Card - Theodore Nott

Unusual Pairing - HermioneTheo

Kiss, Marry, Kill - Hermione and Kiss

* * *

Word Count without An - 1073

* * *

 **Perfect Strangers**

It started so suddenly and yet seemed to become a part of her routine so naturally that she didn't even really notice it. He was just there, sometimes waiting for her, sometimes following her, but he was there and it was easy. They didn't talk, didn't communicate at all really except for a greeting nod of a head, yet he was company and he was comfort at a time where she was unsure of everything around her.

Returning for seventh year hadn't been a hard decision for Hermione. After all that had happened in the previous year, from the camping to the battle and the impulsive kiss with Ron that had led to nothing but awkwardness, she was looking forward to returning to the routine of classes and studying and uninterrupted hours in the library.

She hadn't expected him to come along and join her. She'd ignored him for the first few times he'd taken a seat at the table she preferred in the library. She'd never really paid him much mind over the years, though of course she knew who he was. She knew he was a Slytherin, though he hadn't been part of Malfoy's band of merry muppets. So she didn't mind that he joined her with an awkward bob of his head.

They read or studied together, quills flying across parchment in a silent race to get an essay done the fastest. She enjoyed his quiet companionship, and came to enjoy the hours they spent together.

It was an unexpected shock when he suddenly no longer turned up.

She was worried at first, afraid that something had happened to him to put him in the hospital wing, or perhaps he'd left the school to visit his father, who currently resided in Azkaban and was expected to do so for the rest of his life. That was until she saw him in the corridors, and in the Main Hall. He never looked in her direction, he dropped his gaze to the floor whenever she looked at him, he ignored her fully and completely as though they'd never crossed paths. As though they were perfect strangers.

She shrugged away the hurt, sure that their studying together had been noticed by those in his house and he'd been teased about it or something. When an unfamiliar owl arrived at her window late one night, the thought that it could have been from him didn't even cross her mind.

 **.O.O.O.O.**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I miss you. I miss the way you smell, I miss the way you look when you're concentrating so hard on something you look like your brain is about to burst. I miss sitting with you, and being with you and I miss you._

 _It's hard. Seeing you in the corridors and not acknowledging you. Not sitting beside you in the library. Not sharing the same air space as you._

 _When I saw you in the Library, always sitting alone, I couldn't stop myself from joining you. I had no idea what your reaction would be, but the last thing I dreamed of was the acceptance I received. After that first time, it didn't matter if I had word to do or not, I just wanted to be with you. I would have read a TV guide (I learnt about them in Muggle Studies. Are there really magazines solely dedicated to things to watch?) just to be with you._

 _Anyway, I shouldn't have let myself do it in the first place. I've watched you for years, though of course you had no idea. You've always been beautiful, you know. At the Yule Ball in our fourth year, I thought my heart was going to burst from my chest you looked so stunning. And then, after the Battle a few months ago. Your hair had twigs and mud and blood in it, your clothes were torn, and you had a cut along your right cheek, but you've never looked more gorgeous than you did then. The consummate survivor. A warrior._

 _When Potter hugged you and kept you to his side, I was so jealous, you cannot even imagine._

 _I fought on the light side, you know? I don't know if you ever knew that, and I thought I should tell you. I fought not for the light as such, but for a freedom I knew I would never have under Voldemort's rule. My Father disowned me for it, but it was worth it._

 _I'm not really sure why I'm writing this, and I probably won't send it anyway. I just... I saw the hurt on your face when you saw me the morning after the first time I didn't come to the Library, and I didn't want to be the cause of your pain. I'm not good enough for you, Hermione. Never have been, and truly, I never will be._

 _You're so pure and good, and I wouldn't want to ever bring you down. If I do send this to you, I am being undeniably selfish._

 _With everything I am, I am yours if you choose it._

 _Theodore_

 **.O.O.O.O.**

She stood in the doorway of the library, watching him from a far. He was sitting at their usual table, looking unnaturally pale. His hand was tapping relentlessly on the table top and he wasn't even pretending to read the book in front of him.

She smiled at his nerves, glad she wasn't the only one with butterflies in her stomach. Walking slowly but purposefully, she moved towards him, stopping just in front of her usual seat. She watched his eyes move up her body, meeting hers. He blushed lightly, standing quickly.

"Hermione?"

"I think I should be the judge on who is or isn't good enough for me, don't you?"

"I didn't -"

"Theo."

He stopped as she moved closer to him, leaning in until her lips were mere inches from his. "You realise I won't be your secret?" she asked in a whisper.

"I would never expect you to," he whispered back.

"Good enough," she replied, meeting his lips with her own in a sweet kiss that held promises of the future.

A future they'd explore together.


	3. HermioneLucius

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Ship Name Competition - Evil Genius**

 **The School of Prompts - Treat, Crayon and Glee.**

* * *

 **Belated Understandings**

* * *

Hermione set her hand on Harry's elbow as he led her into the Ministry banquet hall. He looked handsome, yet he was his normal awkward self, trying his best to avoid the photographers and journalists that loitered around the doorway. She was grateful he'd agreed to be her date, especially because she knew that he'd already decided he wasn't going to attend the ball.

Unfortunately she didn't have the same freedom to refuse. As a member of the Ministers Office, Junior Under-Secretary to be exact, she had to show her face at any and all Ministry sanctioned events. Add in the lack of date, and she was very grateful that Harry was her best friend. What would have undoubtedly been a holy nightmare of an evening could quiet possibly turn out to be, if not fun, at least bearable.

"Why are the decorations and cake the same colour as Teddy's favourite orange crayon?" Harry murmured in her ear, making her snort with amusement. When she glanced at him, she could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"It's the Halloween Trick or Treat Ball, Harry, what colour was you expecting?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Even Ron would get ill being surrounded by this much orange, and he's a Cannon fan."

Openly laughing now, Hermione accepted the glass of champagne Harry took from a floating tray. "Please behave yourself?" she asked, nodding her head towards where the Minister stood holding court in the middle of the room.

Harry frowned, wondering what on earth she could mean. He and Kingsley were friends, and Harry knew many of the people he was currently talking to. Then his eyes set on blonde hair, and he grinned.

"I don't think I will, Miss Granger," Harry replied with a grin. "Shall we?"

"Harry, please. You can't say anything to him."

"Who told you that? I'm pretty sure I can."

"Severus won't be happy with you," she warned, making Harry chuckle, even as they walked towards the group.

"Severus already gave me some really good hex's just for him, you know, in case the opportunity popped up. He's rather an evil genius at times."

"Please, Harry."

He looked at her then, and sighed. She looked miserable, and that was the last thing he wanted. Holding his hands up in surrender, he acquiesced to her request.

"Minister," Harry greeted, when they reached the Minister's group. "It's good to see you."

Kingsley pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "I didn't think you were coming, Harry. Hermione, you look beautiful as always."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome, Minister."

"How many times must I tell the both of you to call me Kingsley?" he asked, amused.

"Always once more, Minister," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

Kingsley chuckled, swatting at Harry. "Where is Severus? He usually accompanies you to the events I can convince you to attend."

"At home with his potions. Which, in all honesty, is probably a good thing. I don't think he'd of appreciated the orange."

Kingsley was interrupted from replying when Lucius appeared beside him.

"Good evening," he said, his eyes on Hermione. Harry barely managed to hold back a snarl, though his glare probably said all it needed to regardless.

"Lord Malfoy," Hermione replied, nodding her head.

"Miss Granger," Lucius greeted. Turning to Harry, he sneered but as custom demanded, allowed a half bow. "Lord Potter."

Taking an unusual amount of pleasure, Harry, the Lord of two ancient and noble houses and majorly outranking Lucius, nodded his head. "Lord Malfoy. A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Harry, I wondered if I might speak to you for a moment?" Kingsley asked, raising his eyebrow slightly at the way Harry was looking at Lucius.

"Certainly, Minister. Hermione, would you like to join us?"

"Perhaps I could take Miss Granger for a spin on the dance floor?" Lucius offered, holding his hand out to Hermione. She nodded, squeezing Harry's arm slightly in warning, before she took the offered hand.

"I'll be back," she whispered, and Harry nodded, watching Lucius lead her for a moment before turning his attention back to Kingsley.

"He still won't admit they're together in public then?" Kingsley asked quietly, his eyes on Lucius and Hermione.

"Nope," Harry replied. "That's why I'm here. I couldn't let her come alone, she hates it. I wish he'd either end things with her and allow her to find someone more deserving of her, or acknowledge that she's the best thing that ever happened to him. It's infuriating to hear her doubting herself over him."

"I'm sure it is. She's worthy of more than being a dirty secret," Kingsley agreed, his eyes narrowed. "Regardless, she's lucky to have such a good friend in you. Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you..."

xxxx

"You look radiant, this evening, Hermione," Lucius murmured as he placed his hands gently on her hips, leading the dance automatically.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Care to explain the meaning of this?" She asked. "After all, I believed the whole point was to appear as though nothing had changed between us."

"I was surprised when you showed up on the arm of Potter," he continued, ignoring her question.

"Did you expect me to come alone?" she scoffed.

"Actually, yes. I came without a date, after all."

"That was your choice."

"You are of course correct," he admitted. Glancing around the hall briefly to see if anyone was watching them, he looked down at her. "Would you join me for some air on the balcony?"

"No. I have to get back to my _date_."

"Hermione, please. Five minutes."

The fight drained from her and she nodded in defeat. Pulling her arms from his shoulders where they were resting, and led the way to the balcony that was hidden behind a hideous orange drape.

"I made a mistake," he said without preamble when they were alone. "Actually, I made more than one mistake, but the main mistake I made, was thinking that it was a bad idea to continue to hide what we have."

"And you've just realised that now?" she asked, though she couldn't deny the glee that rose at his words.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him, nipping her ear gently. "Do you have any idea how jealous I was when I saw you on Potter's arm?"

The moan escaped her before she could bite her lip.

"I realised, belatedly I understand, that I cannot stand the idea of you even contemplating another man. You are mine, Hermione. Mine. I intend to keep it that way."

He pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, and she met him with as much passion.

When they broke for breath, she stepped back. "I won't hide anymore, Lucius," she told him quietly. "I deserve more than that."

"You do," he told her quietly. "You deserve the world and more. I'm sorry I didn't understand that until now."

She smiled. "Then perhaps, you may take me to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Of course."

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him back towards the ballroom. "Allow me to tell Harry he can escape the orange and return to Hogwarts. It appears I no longer require an escort."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "And you never will again."


	4. HermioneDraco

**Written for The Occasion-A-Day Competition, Day 6 - Write about Hermione Granger.**

* * *

 **Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

Hermione looked up from her books when the portrait slammed closed, raising her eyebrow when Malfoy seemed to stumble at her presence. She couldn't really blame him for his surprise, after all she'd spent little to no time in their shared common room since the beginning of the year.

"My apologies, Granger, I didn't expect any one to be here," he said quietly, tipping his head to her slightly.

She shrugged, her eyes already returning to the book she'd been studying before his interruption. He left her alone, though she heard him stopping up the stairs to his room. Her curiosity was undoubtedly poking it's head up, but she stifled it, sure that whatever had put Draco Malfoy in such a snit was none of her business. Really, she was only there at all because it was the quietest place in the castle she could find to study.

Even the library was noticeably louder than usual as her classmates crammed for the NEWTS that were only a few short weeks away.

She lost track of time as she made notes about the complicated Arithmancy she was supposed to know, and was surprised when she finally looked up to find Draco sitting in the armchair in front of her, his nose stuck in his own book.

As far as she knew, he spent as little time as she did in the Head People Suite.

"Have I got something on my face, Granger?" he sneered, though she couldn't help but noticed it held no malice. She felt her face hotting up, and was sure she was blushing.

"Sorry, got lost in thought," she mumbled, sitting back in her seat. She wanted to go back to her book, but the words had been blurring on the page, the letters turning into a jumbled up mess that she wasn't able to form sentences from.

Malfoy nodded, though he didn't turn back to his book. She watched as he struggled over something.

"Did you know that Pansy was seeing boot behind my back?" He asked eventually.

She frowned. "Can't say I follow the love lives of people I don't speak to," she replied after a moment. "So, no. I didn't."

Draco nodded, his eyes lightening a little. "I thought everybody but me must have known."

She shook her head. "I've got more important things to worry about, as I'm sure, do most of the other seventh years."

He nodded again. "How's the studying?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've done about as much as can possibly be done tonight. The words don't even make sense anymore."

"Want me to test you?"

She felt her eyes widen in surprise. "You don't mind?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't have offered if I did."

Tossing the book to him, possibly a little harder than necessary, she nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"I have never been so glad in my life to put a quill down," Ron groaned as he settled himself on the grass under their favourite tree. Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Well, we're all done now. We won't find out the results until the leavers ball, right?" Harry asked, scratching his head absentmindedly.

Hermione nodded. "They'll give us our results at the ceremony before it, as well as announcing top of the class and the awards for best subjects."

Harry sighed. "It seems like it's forever away."

"It's two weeks!"

"Still seems like forever."

"It'll pass in no time," Hermione murmured, her eyes on the castle. "I'll miss this place. Life'll never be the same when we leave."

Harry snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Ron laughed. "It probably is for those who had normal school days."

"I'm not saying it's bad, just different," Hermione said after a pause. "We won't see each other as much."

"We'll always be best friends, Hermione," Harry told her quietly, taking her hand in his. "I promise you that."

"I'm kinda impressed, Hermione," Ron murmured after a few moments of silence. "You haven't felt the need to go over a single test since they started."

"I was as prepared as I could possibly be. Draco helped me the night before every test."

"Ooh," Ron teased, leaning up on one elbow. "Draco, is it?"

"Bugger off, Ron," she muttered, swatting at his head, making Harry laugh.

"Has he asked you out yet?" Ron asked, apparently learning his lesson as he dove away from her hand before she could hit him again. Rolling her eyes, she took out her wand and hit him on the arse with a mild stinging spell.

"Mind you're own business, git."

* * *

"Granger."

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations on the Ancient Runes and Potions awards," she said, smiling back.

He grinned properly then. "Hmm. Congratulations on... how many awards did you get? Six?"

"Five. Thanks."

"Of course. I can't believe it's finally done."

She nodded in agreement. "Are you going to the after party at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I am. I probably won't stay long though. I've got Orientation at Merlin to prepare for."

"You're going to Merlin University?"

He nodded, and she grinned. "Our rivalry days aren't over then. I guess I'll still be seeing you in class."

He laughed. "I was hoping I might see you out of class, actually."

Raising her eyebrow, she stared at him until he elaborated.

"Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me, Hermione?"

She grinned. "I'd love to."


End file.
